


Itch

by Salihe



Series: Comment!Fic [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode Related, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 10:10:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salihe/pseuds/Salihe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean’s got an itch only Sam can scratch.  Bobby's just trying to get through the day.  (spoilers for 7x03)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Itch

**Author's Note:**

> Comment fic for ratherastory's 7x03 fix-it meme.   
> Prompt at the end.

“God  Sam, your fingers are magic.”  Dean moaned.  “A little further…  little more… right there!”  
  
Bobby halted at the door to the cabin; bag of groceries tucked under one arm, other hand outstretched towards the door knob.  “What the hell,” he muttered, listening to the groans from beyond the door.  
  
“Wait!  What are you doing, don’t stop!”  Dean cried.  
  
“If I keep going you’ll be rubbed raw and I’ll have to listen to you complaining about it for the next week.”  
  
“I don’t care, I’m dying here!  Please Sammy.  Pleeeeease!”  
  
“Okay, okay fine Dean.”  
  
Bobby took a deep breath and squared his shoulders.  There was no way he was going to sit around on the porch while they messed around in there.  He’d only run out to grab groceries and some cold medicine for when Dean admitted that the sneezing he’d been doing wasn’t just allergies.  They knew he would be back quickly.  Disrespectful idjits.  
  
Bobby threw open the door, ready to lash out with a tirade about keeping private time private.  
  
“Boys!  What the…”  He stuttered to a stop.  Dean was stretched out on the couch with Sam on the other end.  Dean’s casted foot rested on his lap, with what looked like the handle of a fork sticking out from the end.  
  
Two sets of eyes swung his direction, and Sam asked carefully, “Everything okay Bobby?”  
  
Bobby felt his ears getting hot and quickly turned towards the kitchen to put the groceries away.  Clearing his throat he called back, “You better not expect me to use that fork later. There ain’t enough disinfectant in this place.”  
  
It was too quiet behind him and he schooled his expression before turning back around.  Dean was smirking at him, eyebrow raised, and Sam was trying his hardest not to grin.   
  
“Dude, you totally thought we were having sex!”  Dean exclaimed before him and Sam busted out laughing.   
  
“’Course I didn’t, ya idjits.  I-I just…”  He trailed off, knowing the lie wasn’t working when the boy’s smiles just got bigger.  
  
“Sure Bobby.  Whatever you say.”  Sam replied, soothingly.  
  
“Balls.”  Bobby muttered.  Turning back to the groceries, the laughter behind him got louder and he had to smile to himself.  It had been too long since any of them had laughed like that.  It was a good sound to hear.  
 

**Author's Note:**

> For mad_server’s prompt: “Slashy Sam helps cranky sick broken-leggedy Dean scratch that itch deep down under his cast. ...Or more than one itch if you want. LOL.”


End file.
